The invention relates to a course-correction system for wireless correction of the course of a launched object, provided with at least one transmitting and control device which, supplied with course data of the launched object, is suitable for generating and transmitting a course-correction signal for correction of the course of the launched object and with a receiving device fitted in the object for receiving the course-correction signal and supplying at least a part of the course-correction signal to course-correction means for the purpose of executing the course correction.
The invention furthermore relates to a transmitting and control device suitable for use in such a course-correction system.
The invention furthermore relates to a receiving device suitable for use in such a course-correction system.
The invention furthermore relates to an object suitable for use in such a course-correction system.
An embodiment of such a system is known from patent application WO 83/03894. This application describes a fire control system provided with a target sensor, a fire control computer and a weapon for launching course-correctable projectiles. The fire control computer continuously calculates the expected misdistance between projectile and target on the basis of a target position measured by the target sensor and a position of a correctable projectile launched at the target, calculated by the fire control computer itself. Should this distance become too long, e.g. as a result of unexpected course changes of the target within the time of flight of the projectile, the fire control computer generates a single correction signal for a practically immediate wireless detonation of the course-correction thrusters fitted to the projectile. For this purpose, the fire control computer is provided with a transmitting and control device and the projectile is provided with a receiving device for wireless transmission of the correction signal. The instant of detonation is determined by the fire control computer itself, on the basis of orientation reference signals transmitted by the projectile, which signals are received by means of a polarized antenna located in the vicinity of the target sensor.
A disadvantage of this invention is that it is not suitable for individual course correction of several projectiles simultaneously. A transmitted correction signal is understood by all simultaneously in-flight projectiles as a correction signal intended for each individual projectile. As a result of the mutual distance along the trajectory between the projectiles, a correction signal calculated for a certain position will arrive early or late for part of the projectiles. Moreover, if these projectiles have a different orientation, a correction signal intended for a projectile having a particular orientation will have the wrong effect on another projectile with a different orientation. For projectiles spinning about their longitudinal axis, the correction system will not work in case several projectiles are in flight simultaneously. The above-mentioned disadvantages will manifest themselves in particular in case of weapon systems having high firing rates or in fire control computers provided with several weapon systems.